A Grain of Sand
by Lost-Remembrance
Summary: The government decides to do some 'good' and free the girls from what they consider cruelty. After all, who turns a child into a weapon? But, will they do more harm than good? Discontinued


Disclaimer: I don't own Gunslinger Girl.

_**A Grain of Sand  
**_By: Lost-Remembrance (Red Tail)

…_Imagine your world in a grain of sand…_

Chapter One, Society and its Ills

Rain fell from the sky, crying impure tears as they ran through the streets and into the gutters like a raging river. People trudged along their way, rushing to wherever their destination was.

Except for one.

A wet and soaked trench coat stuck to the young girls body, shoulder's slumped forward and feet dragging. The young girl's eyes were almost closed, downcast to look at the fury of feet raging all around her. People bumped into her continuously, jostling her back and forth.

'Mommy,' a child questioned, peeking up from the umbrella as her fingers encircled that of her mother's, 'Who is that?' the young child whispered.

The woman, dubbed 'Mommy', glanced quickly at the person her child was questioning, 'No one, dear.' She spat out in a quick manner, voice sickly sweet as she clenched her hand tightly around that of her child's. Her eyes narrowed in a suspicious manner, her pace quickening to get away from the trudging figure.

'Why's we rushing, mommy?' The person questioned, picking up her pace.

'Shh, Molly. We have to get home quicker before it gets colder,' the mother lied.

With that, they rounded a corner to the street and were gone. They disappeared in an instant just like everyone else, blending in the shades of gray and brown in the hazy and dreary weather of the rundown and bleak city.

There was a policeman on the corner, watching with a raised eyebrow as she passed. 'Hey, you!' she turned, dragging herself to a stop and swaying a little bit. She looked up, blonde bangs plastered to her bronze-colored forehead.

'Yes, officer?' she questioned in a small and weak voice. Who would ever guess that this person, this girl, was once the loud and cheerful (yet dedicated) Triela?

The man squared his shoulders, trying to look tough and intimidating. 'Shouldn't you be in school?' he commanded, his eyes determined for the truth and justice in the world.

She snorted—as if there was any.

'No.' she briskly replied, turning away from the officer and clenched her fists into tight balls of strength. She was about to continue on her lonely and miserable journey before a hand landed down on her shoulder.

Her eyes flew open from the half-lidded state they were in and her muscles lost the languid feeling crawling over them. Adrenaline burned and her gloved hand raised, a determined and fiery look in her eyes. Her hand connected with the one holding her in place and she grasped it, getting a shocked look from the officer.

She flipped him over her shoulder easily, spinning around to face her opponent as she did so. A knife was out in an instant, angled up against the man'' throat. He was wide-eyed and trembled with fear.

'Y-y-you…' He stuttered, remaining as still and motionless as possible as the knife nicked him, drawing a think line of blood that beaded up before falling in a thin line. It was soon washed away by the pouring rain.

'Never touch me again.' Her eyes gleamed, causing the man to shutter in his spot silently. The rain matted his dirty blonde hair down, soaking into some parts of his uniform that weren't covered by the tarp.

She remained still until she saw him move his eyes around and his hand inch slowly for the gun holster hanging on his hip. The knife pressed against him more sharply this time, eliciting a gasp from her foe.

Gasps from a cumulating crowd broke her from the spell and she looked up with wide eyes. She didn't drop her weapon—she never would—but she did withdraw it. Then, turning on her heel, she ran. Her hair, saturated from the rain, still managed to flop back and forth, spilling behind her as she rushed to a safer location.

Panting as she ran into an alley, she fell to her knees, ignoring the cat that walked up to her, curiosity making it nuzzle her for a reaction. Her eyes were dilated and her body shook. Her arms encircled her, as if to form a shield of protection.

The rain continued to fall, making a drumming noise on the garbage cans around her. The cat mewed and tilted it's head to the side, fur soaked by the rain now. Hand's shaking, she pulled the cat to her, almost smiling when it snuggled to her.

'Poor thing must be abandoned.' She murmured, getting to her feet and swaying a little bit as she did so. She walked, more like stumbled, forward to sit under a dry patch in the alley, blocked by a overhanging balcony.

Her hands were still shaking. Looking down at her hand, she saw that she still held the knife in one. Wincing, her muscles protested as she released it from her grip, letting it clatter down to the ground beside her.

She was loosing control…

TBC

Author's note: I figured that I'd make another story since I'm starting to write in other fandoms. And here it is—a Gunslinger Girl story! W00t! XD Triela's my favorite person in Gunslinger next to Rico. This story shouldn't be too long, though…just a short little multi-part. Hopefully. Usually when I say that, they end up who knows how long… I might not update this for a while since it'll all depend on how I feel. Basically, plot bunnies are attacking me right now and won't leave me alone...

I hope that this chapter was enjoyable to those that have read this story. Reviews and comments are always loved!


End file.
